


Inventions

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Tumblr request, gotta add some platonic content for my aroace needs, i think theres more tags but its past midnight welp, the brotp that we desperately needed in keeper but didnt get enough of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Dex is struggling with an invention when Sophie makes a visit.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Inventions

**Author's Note:**

> In a spur of the moment decision, I decided to open requests. (More like today is V-Day and I saw a post talking about how platonic relationships should be more prevalent in fics, so yeah)
> 
> So this and the next 3 one-shots I upload are gonna be purely platonic.
> 
> The request for this one was platonic Dexphie, with them doing inventions and stuff. It accidentally started off kinda angsty, but it's building off of what we have in canon 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dex sat down at his desk, carefully turning the metal sphere in his hand, searching for flaws. When thrown, it was supposed to release sparks, temporarily paralyzing anyone within range.

 _Supposed to_ was the key phrase, because every time he threw it, the ball would just roll on the floor. He sighed, slumping down and resting his head on the desk. Maybe he should just take a break?

A minute later, his imparter vibrated, and saw that it was a hail from Sophie. He answered it.

"Hey Dex!" She greeted. "You free? Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure." The way he sounded was weird, even to him.

It was kind of stupid actually. He'd always been alone for so long, desperately craving affection. It wasn't that he was tired of having friends, in fact, he adored them. It was just that... that feeling of being free wasn't as strong as it was in the beginning. Why exactly did he feel like this?

On second thought, he knew why. Usually, if someone came to see him, there was something expected of him. He could see Keefe and Biana sit next to each other and just _talk_ and that was it. Nothing else to it. He missed the days where he first created some of his friendships, and just talked.

"Dex, Sophie's here!" His mother called out.

"Okay!"

He started organizing his room, clearing up all the little gadgets he'd been working on that were scattered all over the floor.

"Hey Dex," Sophie said.

"Hey," he said back. "What do you need?"

There was a pause, and it unnerved him, especially since he wasn't able to see her reaction.

"What do you mean?"

He felt some of that bitterness emerge, and he shoved it down.

 _She sounds genuinely confused. So do_ not _snap at her. She_ _doesn't_ _deserve that._

He turned around to face her, a forced smile on his face. "Did you need me to make something?"

_That sounds too bitter!_

"I don't need anything. I'm just here to see you."

When was the last time that she had come just to see him? Maybe around the time they were investigating Nightfall? It seemed like after that kiss, they didn't really talk to each other. It was most likely something subconscious and accidental, but it still hurt.

He must not had hidden his emotions well enough, because Sophie was looking at him with an almost sorrowful expression.

"I haven't been the best friend, have I?" She murmured.

Well great. Now he was making her feel bad.

"You're not a bad friend," he said.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not."

As bitter as he felt, it wasn't like Sophie was a _bad_ friend. It was clear that she cared, and she was juggling so many different things, having to deal with so many people.

"Well, I might not be a bad friend, but I wasn't a good friend either. I think this is the second time I've been to your house, and I've known you for two years? I can't even remember the last time I had a conversation with you that didn't have to do with the Neverseen. I'm sorry, Dex."

"I haven't been too good of a friend either," he told her. "I haven't really taken the initiative to talk to you either."

"But you're not the type of person who normally does. You don't really have that good social skills." Then, she added with a laugh. "Then again, I don't really, either."

He laughed with her, and was a little startled by how sincere it felt. It wasn't tense earlier, but the mood had definitely improved.

"You can tell me if you feel left out," she said. "And I think I should take the chance to know you better." She walked over and bent down, picking something up. "What's this?"

Dex looked at it, immediately recognizing the electro-sphere that he'd been working on just earlier. "Careful with that!"

"What is it though?"

"It's supposed to be a gadget that temporarily paralyzes someone within range."

"Does that mean you can't get it to work?"

He sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. It opens up, but doesn't release the shock."

"That sounds useful," Sophie remarked. "Do you want some help?"

"Unless there's some sudden change, you aren't a technopath," he replied.

"Dex, I'm an enhancer. I was asking if you wanted me to enhance you."

"Oops," he murmured, looking away nervously. "That sounds useful."

She offered her hand, and he took it. He thought about the time when he thought he had a crush on her. Well, she was his first friend, and she was pretty and smart and brave. Holding her hand back then would have made him flush a lot. But as he took her hand, all he felt was that it was warm. That was it. Nothing more to it.

To be honest, he actually liked that more.

Then the flurry of thoughts came. The enhancing had begun, and all he could see was image after image, practically showing him what he needed to do.

"Let me know if it's too much," he could hear her say, but it was kind of distant.

Instead, he filtered through the images, and gathered his tools, making the minor adjustments. Seriously, how did he not notice that?

"Got it!" He declared, and immediately, the rush stopped.

"Can I throw it?" She asked.

He handed it to her. "Go ahead."

She threw the sphere, and when it hit the ground, there were visible yellow sparks.

"You did it!" She cheered.

"No," he breathed. "We did it."

She nodded. "Okay, so throwing those were super satisfying."

He chuckled. "Honestly, yeah. I have some empty spheres, if you wanna throw some more."

She grinned. "Yes please."

And there they sat, throwing things on to the ground. They just sat there and _talked_ , not out of any obligation, but because it was natural. And that feeling that he missed, of being able to not have to think about everything, it was back, stronger than it had been in a while.

It was exactly what he had wanted.


End file.
